supersmash crossover 3
by naruto6294demon
Summary: and part 3 still writing part 4


**Super Smash Crossover 3**

In the last Super Smash Crossover the smashers plus Ben ten and Naruto Uzumaki had just defeated the DNAliens so they all went back to the smash bros world then the next day they tried to send Naruto back home but they realized that they where in the wrong place so now the story continues. "What the hell, Samus where are we" said Snake "I do not know said Samus. The smashers look around and saw that they where on a different planet then they notice that there was two people fighting a pink kid looking creature "hold on I know where we are we are in Dragon Ball Z" said Ness "I had collected there Mangas back at my home" he continued "ok is that good or bad?" said T-Link "well the guy in the orange shirt his name Goku and the guy in the blue is Vegeta and that thing they are fighting his name is Kid Buu" said Ness " so should we help them" said Sonic "well yea we should if they lose Buu will destroy the world" said Ness " well it look like my suit can break down his molecular structure but I have to keep him still" said Samus "no need see Goku had just threw his spirit bomb at Buu" said Ness "but Buu had caught it in his hands see" said T-Link They all looked at Buu holding the spirit bomb in his hands "so what now Ness should Samus still use her machine to kill Buu" said Sonic "yea ok do it" said Ness in defeat Samus had hit some of the buttons on her suit and shot a blast at Buu it did not kill him but it did stopped him enough for the spirit Bomb to take effect and destroy him. Goku was doing a victory cheer when he noticed the smashers standing there. Goku flew down to them "hi I saw you help us and I have to say thank you" said Goku "your welcome" said T-Link "what is your problem" said Vegeta "we are trapped in a constant teleportation field so we have no control of our teleporting" said Samus "well I know someone you can help you fix that" said Goku "cool maybe as long as we do not teleport because you will get caught with us" said T-Link. T-link, Sonic and the rest of the smashers went with Goku and Vegeta but on the way there the smashers noticed that they where fading away "hey what is going" said Goku for he was fading to "since you are near us the transporter added you in the field so you are now going to teleport with us" explained Samus "oh great now we are going to be teleporting all over the universe" said Vegeta in a sarcastic tone "well do not be to made some times we end up in a really cool place and we get to fight new people and in new places" said T-Link the smashers and the DBZ crew all teleported to a new location "ok where are we" said Ike they all looked around to see that they where in a forest "ok I ask again where are we" said Ike Then all of a sudden a giant spider came out of nowhere and landed right In front of them "what the heck is that" said Sonic "um that is a really big spider" said Fox "what are you doing here" said the spider " um what the fuck did that spider just speak" said Snake "um yes that can only mean one thing we are back in Harry Potter" said Mario "hey did you ever pay Harry back" said Sonic. "Yes" said Mario "um guys can we worry about the giant spider in front of us" said T-Link the giant spider roared and then many other spiders came "great more freaking spiders" said Naruto "we have to stick together and fight these spiders" said Ben "sweet these means I can test my abilities" said Rock Lee the spiders started to close in on them Samus was the first to strike she use the gun on her arm to shoot the spider flew through the air and then exploded that is when all hell broke lose one spider jumped at T-Link but he was to fast he took out the master sword and cut the spider in half the spider landed on the ground but more jumped at him. Sonic turned into his spinball formation and went straight at the spider but the spider shot a web and Sonic got stuck for a second but then he got out by using his homing attack and it hit the spider but it did not hurt him so the spider grabbed Sonic and was about to eat him when Naruto threw a Kunai at the spider it caught him in the head and the spider died "thanks Naruto" said Sonic "no problem" said Naruto while fighting some spiders. Neji used rotation to deflect the gang of spiders that jumped at him the all of a sudden a shiny white light appeared all of the spiders ran away then Harry potter and his two friends Ron and Ginny "T-Link Sonic what are you doing" said Ginny "we are stuck teleporting" said T-Link "yeah every time we are near someone they teleport with us so do not get close" warned Sonic "ok fine we will try to stay away but you need to get out of here" said Harry "Harry is right there are very dangerous things out here as you may have notice" said Ron "yeah lets go back to Hogwarts" said T-Link so the smashers and Harry's crew was walking back to Hogwarts when without warning they teleported. The smashers where now in a town called Retroville "wait I know this place this is the town of Jimmy Neutron" said Ness "who is he" said Fox. "He is a boy genius and he makes all these cool inventions" said Ness "hey maybe he can fix your machine Samus" said T-Link "yea good idea T-Link lets go see Jimmy does anyone know where he lives" said Samus "yea I know where he lives" said Ness so the brawlers went to Jimmy's house and they saw Jimmy talk to Carl and Sheen about his new invention it was a way to visit other dimensions but he just needed to run some test "I can help you with that" said Samus "who are you people" said Jimmy. After a very long introduction and a explanation of what happened to them "oh you have successfully made a dimensional transporter nice I can help you" said Jimmy "that's great but you have to hurry cause the device makes us teleport at the most random times, and if you are near us you will teleport with us" warned Samus "I will try to go as fast as I can but you need to help me" said Jimmy. "Guys I need you to stay out of trouble ok?" said Samus "all right Samus we do not find trouble, trouble finds us" said Wolf Samus sighed "that's is what I am afraid of" she said. So Samus stayed behind and some of the others stayed behind so Sonic, T-link, Naruto, Goku and Ben went to check out the town. In the town the five of them was walking around when all of a sudden they saw people running towards them screaming "help giant robot" "come on lets go check it out" said Ben. So they ran to the center of the city then they turned to see the giant robot in the city controlled by beautiful gorgeous "who are you and what are you doing" asked Ben. "My name is beautiful gorgeous and I am here to destroy Jimmy Neutron" she said "wow that's kind of odd type of name." said Naruto "yea what's your name" said beautiful gorgeous. Naruto looked down and mumbled "my name is Naruto" "I am sorry what your name is again?" she asked "my name is Naruto" he said more loudly beautiful gorgeous laughed "where is that from" she asked "the name is from Japan ok miss" said Naruto in anger "whatever I just want to destroy Jimmy Neutron" she said "well sorry" said T-Link getting into fighting position "we you would have to go thought us first." Ben turned the dial on his omnitrix he choose he's alien "Swampfire" he yelled "Goku do not fight in this one it would be to easy for you beat her" said Sonic "fine but if you need my help I will fight ok" said Goku "ok then lets do this" said Swampfire Naruto, Sonic, T-Link, and Ben all ran towards the giant robot. Sonic was the first to get the robot when he tried to attacked the he got grabbed and was slowly getting crushed when T-link came in and cut the arm of the robot the arm fell sonic jumped out of the hand "thanks T-Link" he said Naruto use shadow clone Jutsu and decided to throw a kunai at the robot it landed. Beautiful gorgeous laughed "you are going to have to do a lot more than that to damage this big thing" she said "I Know" responded Naruto turns out it was a kunai with a paper bomb on it exploded B.G. fell on to the ground "sweet nice work Naruto" said Sonic "alright lets call the police and get her to jail" said Goku. "How about you fly her to jail and meet us back at Jimmy's house" said Ben after changing back. "Ok then I will meet up with you then" said Goku "ok then" said T-Link. Goku flew off leaving T-link, Ben, Sonic, and Naruto behind they all looked at each other Ben spoke first "hey want to get a shake first then go back to Jimmy's" he said "yea" the others agreed the all walked to Sam's bar and there was Sam at the front counter "what do you want yea" "we just want for chocolate shakes" said Ben "can I have some candy I always want to try inter-dimensional candy" said Naruto "what candy do you want" said Sam "I wanted try jelly beans and gummies bears" said Naruto. Sam gave Naruto the Jelly beans, Naruto ate it his face changed in pure pleasure "this is so sweet" Naruto "I'm glad you like it" said Sam while eating Ben's cell phone rang he answered it "hello" said Ben "Yea we need you to come back Jimmy fixed the machine" said Samus "ok then we'll be right there."Said Ben he closed his cell phone and turned to the rest of them "ok guys we need to go" said Ben "ok then race you there" said Sonic but before Sonic could take a step Goku teleported to Jimmy's house the others look back to see Goku standing there "you teleported didn't you" said Zelda "yea I was racing Sonic" He said then Sonic came up behind him a little mad "no fair you teleported" said Sonic "sorry Sonic" said Goku then the rest of the group showed up "all right we are all together right good now lets go" said Samus so they all went back to there places and all waited for they next day

…..

Meanwhile everyone is sleeping all of the smashers enemies gathered together to make a plan an evil plan that might destroy all the good guys

TO BE CONTIUED


End file.
